


August (a moment in time)

by Marvelislife22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Peter parker can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelislife22/pseuds/Marvelislife22
Summary: Peter's birthday is great.Except he's not with May.But that's fine.Right?
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	August (a moment in time)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a few days late!  
> This isn't my best work, but i still put a lot of work into it.  
> Feel free to comment and request!  
> Enjoy! 💙

When May saw Peter’s contact name pop on her phone as the person calling her, she knew something had to be wrong.  
Luckily, she had just sat down to take her lunch break, so she could take the call.  
She quickly went through a list of reasons why he could call when he knew she was on work. She rapidly came up with a list, none of them good. Then she realized she was leaving her nephew hanging, and hit answer.  
“Hey, honey.” She said, but was greeted by silence. “Peter?”  
There was a sniffle, followed by a choked sob.  
Her chest tightened as it always did when he was upset. It was an odd instinct, but not something she could control. “Oh, sweetie, what’s wrong?”  
“I-I just…” He exhaled heavily. “I shouldn’t have called, this is stupid. I’m sorry, May.”  
“No-“ She shifted in her seat. “-Peter, clarify. Not shut down. If it’s something you’re upset about, it’s not stupid.”  
There was a pause, then, “okay.”  
“It’s just, um… being without Ben, but with you, is something I’ve accepted. If that makes sense, I don’t know… sorry. But today, it’s- I… Being without you both today is… hard.  
“I’m not saying today has been bad! Because it’s been… Well, Mr. Stark and Pepper put so much thought into today, and Harley and Morgan are amazing, so that’s not what… God, where am I going with this?  
“I’m saying that I appreciate what they’ve done for me, to try to make today special, but without you… for so long it’s been you, that’s made it special and… I larb you, May.”  
“Oh my god.” She blurted out, then quickly recovered by saying, “That’s so sweet!”  
Had she really forgotten Peter’s birthday?  
~*~  
4 hours earlier…  
“PETERRRR! PETERRRRRR! PEEEEETEERR- hey, what was that for?”  
Peter huffed a laugh as he listened to Harley and Morgan coming down the hallway to his room.  
“He’ll wake up eventually, Mo. ‘Cept he’s probably awake now from that whining.”  
“I wasn’t whining!”  
There was a scuffle, followed by Morgan’s uncontrollable giggling.  
Peter couldn’t help but smile at their playful banter and think of the fun they’d had over the summer.  
He shook his head slightly to remind himself of what he was doing, and went back to rummaging through his shared closet. Once he found a clean shirt, he tugged it on and continued to make himself presentable.  
A minute later, he heard a knock on his bedroom door.  
“Hey, Pete, can we come in?” Came Harley’s voice through the door.  
He was going to call back that they could, but realized his hair was a mess and he still had a toothbrush in his mouth. “Um, yeah, just a minute! Let me, uh, finish brushing my teeth.”  
A new voice joined the others. An older, slightly more familiar one.  
“Aw, c’mon, Pete, we’ve seen you less presentable than that. I’m coming in, kiddo.”  
“No! Mr. Stark, my hair’s a mess and- you’re already…” He sighed, and turned to face his mentor.  
“Happy birthday, kid.”  
“Yeah, uh huh.” Peter said sarcastically. “You’re so… frustrating sometimes.”  
He didn’t actually mean it, and was more teasing than telling the truth, but Tony knew.  
Tony winked at him. “But, hey, that’s why you love me.”  
“That’s assuming he does, Tones.” Harley butted in, Morgan sitting atop his shoulders.  
Peter’s face went bright red and he suddenly seemed very focusing on fixing his bad case of bed head.  
Morgan giggled again when Tony stole her from Harley, then had to run from the older teenager.  
Pepper came in a minute later and gave her husband a look before addressing Peter. “I hope they aren’t bothering you. Seeing as that would be a very rude thing to do on your birthday.”  
She said all this while looking pointedly at their three other family members.  
“They’re okay, Mrs- I mean, Pepper.” He said quickly, his cheeks still flushed.  
“How come she’s Pepper and I’m Mr. Stark?” Tony teased, setting Morgan down to walk over to ruffle Peter’s hair.  
His hands shot to his head to protect it, but he was too late.  
“I just did that!” He complained, smiling slightly.  
Tony smirked until Pepper smacked his arm lightly.  
“Can we go give Peter our presents now?” Morgan asked, jumping up and down endlessly.  
Pepper started to object but agreed when Tony said they had to eat first. Half an hour later and 3 pancakes heavier, Peter sat on the couch to open gifts.  
Morgan gave him hers first, which was a small clay chocolate chip cookie. A dedication to the million and a half batches of cookies they’d made in the past 4 months.  
Harley’s gift was simple, a watch. Mostly because they had a running joke about Peter asking him the time a lot. But a lot of thought had been put into it, and therefore, that made it meaningful and important to him.  
Tony and Pepper gave him a framed picture of them they had taken a few weeks ago. They were all smiling and laughing in the picture, which made it ten times better.  
The next gift was from everyone. A simple photo album filled with pictures of their many adventures.  
On the frame and on the photo album cover was the quote:  
“It didn’t matter how big our house was; it mattered that there was love in it.” — Peter Buffett  
~*~  
“I know my day didn’t sound bad, but…” He trailed off, going quiet once again.  
“Peter, honey, just hang on.. I know it doesn’t feel great because I’m not there with you, but I am. In your heart. Today will get better, trust me." And it did when May showed up on their doorstep hours later.  
Maybe his birthday this year wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
